Air bag systems in automotive vehicles generally include an inflatable cushion designed to deploy within a passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle when triggered by a sensor signal. A tether may be utilized for a variety of reasons within an air bag system. For example, the tether can be used to adjust inflation of the inflatable cushion, such as in what is conventionally referred to as a “dual depth” air bag system.